


The Eyes And Ears Of Kingsman

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's birthday was coming up and the agents want to throw him a small surprise party. <br/>It's harder to keep it a secret than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes And Ears Of Kingsman

Eggsy took one last look down the hall in both directions before closing the dining room doors and locking them.

“Alright, I give us ten minutes tops before Merlin realizes it’s way too quiet. What’s the plan?”

“Wait!” Roxy interjected, causing all the other agents to look at her. “Make sure your glasses are all off,” she continued, yanking her own from her face. “We wouldn’t want him to hear anything by accident.”

All the other agent’s followed suit, putting their glasses away.

“Well,” Harry began, folding his hands together on top of the table. “Merlin, in all the years I’ve known him, has never been a flashy person.”

A few of the more senior agents nodded in agreement.

“That being said, if we are going to do something for him, let’s make it small and meaningful. Nothing extravagant.”

Eggsy nodded, thoughts turning in his head. “What if we just have a little somefin’ at your place, ‘Arry? Common ground and it wouldn’t be hard to get him there without ‘im being suspicious.”

“And Eggsy, maybe you could bake him a cake instead of buying him one. More meaningful,” Roxy stated. 

Harry nodded, standing and brushing non-existent dust from his suit. “Well then, it’s settled. We will all meet tonight at the grocery and pick up supplies.”

Eggsy stood and stretched before slipping on his glasses.

“Now lets get the fuck outta here before Merlin comes lookin’.”  
\-----

That night found 5 Kingsman agents, still in their suits, at the grocery store shopping for various birthday supplies. Roxy was in charge of the liquor, Harry, Percival, and Gawain had teamed up to gather food, and Eggsy had been left in charge of cake supplies.

“Yo, Rox!” Eggsy called to his friend, assuming the woman was still close by. “What’s Merlin’s favorite cake flavor? Can’t decide between all these different kinds.”

When he didn’t get a response, Eggsy jogged around the other isle, promptly running into...Merlin.

Fuck.

“Eggsy? What are you doing here, lad? This grocery is no where near your flat.”

Eggsy cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah, well, just thought I’d try something new, ya know?”

Merlin nodded, but Eggsy could tell he wasn’t convinced.

“And you came all the way here for...icing?”

Eggsy tried to contain his blush. He was a profession spy, for fucks sake. Lying shouldn’t be this hard.

“Uh...yep! Comfort food, you know? Say, how’d you like to go grab a bite to eat or somefin’?”

“Now?” Merlin inquired, eyebrows raised. “In the middle of your shopping?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t really need this shite anyway.” Eggsy crammed the cans of icing onto the shelve, giving Merlin his biggest grin. “C’mon, guv, I feel like I never see you anymore.”

Merlin sighed, resigned, and allowed the young agent to drag him out of the store.

When they’d sat down at the bar they’d gone to to eat, Eggsy whipped out his phone, sending a quick text to Harry and Roxy.

“Merlin was @ the store. Got him distracted...Someone get cake ingredients 4 me!”  
\-----

It was a week of struggling to keep a secret from a very smart and resourceful man, but in the end, it was worth it. Merlin’s face lit up in a way they’d never seen when they surprised him with the party, the food and the cake.

The group of friends drank and ate, shared stories- Harry’s personal favorite to share was about when they were still in training and he trained Mr. Pickles to take Merlin’s socks every morning and hide them.

It was a lovely evening and towards the end of the night, Eggsy found himself in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Merlin said, entering the kitchen, carrying his wine glass.

“Aye, Merlin. Having a good time?”

Merlin smiled, nodding. “Indeed. Thank you, again. It was a lovely surprise.”

Eggsy grinned. “Glad to hear it, guv.”

Merlin filled his glass again and turned to leave before stopping, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“And Eggsy? Next time you’re trying to hide something from me, remember to turn off your glasses when you bake the cake.”

Eggsy froze, jaw dropping, causing Merlin to laugh.

“Fuck me.”

Merlin’s eyes were glittering with mischief.

“You forget I’m the eyes and ears of Kingsman, Eggsy. Nothing gets past me. A for effort, however.”


End file.
